


Hermiones Seventh Year

by jlynnross394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlynnross394/pseuds/jlynnross394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione goes back to Hogwarts after the war to finish her education. While there a huge disaster happens that changes her life drastically. HG/SS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters, they belong to Queen Rowling and im just borrowing them for a little while. This is the first fanfic I've ever wrote so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you to my wonderful Beta! Sorry i cannot remember your username but you know who you are.

"Hermione, honey, hurry up! Dinner is ready," my mum yells. "Okay, I'm coming!" I yell back, even though I know, and they know, I wouldn't be coming downstairs for a steady ten minutes. These days, I spend my time reading, so I wouldn't think about all the terrible things that had happened that May two years ago. Also, I enjoy being alone. I can no longer go into the wizard world without someone saying something about the golden trio and us being heroes. Harry and Ron milk it. They are using it so they won't have to go back to Hogwarts for their last year. I'm going back for, at least, one semester. It's going to be hard, not seeing Ron till Christmas. But Ginny can't see Harry either, so I suppose we will just have to deal with it.  
Right now, I'm reading my school books for this year; I'm reading Transfiguration Seventh Year. "Hermione, if you don't get down here soon, your food is going to get cold!" My father yells. "Alright, I'm coming now," I reply and put the book down, then walk down the stairs. My parents are still kind of mad about the whole Australia thing but they understand why I did it.  
I sit down on my seat, which is in between my parents, and start eating. "Hermione, from what I understand, you do not have to go back to Hogwarts. Your friends, Ronald and Harry, aren't going back, are they?" My mum asks. "No mum, but you know how much my education means to me," I reply.  
"We know that honey. It's just, we want you here safe with us. It seems like every year you almost die at that school," my dad says. "I know, but this is important to me. I want to prove to the world that I can become what I want without having it handed to me. I want to show them that I'm good enough," I admit. "Oh honey, you are good enough," my mum says crying and she wraps her arms a round me. "Mum, dad, I need to get ready for tomorrow." I stand up and walk to my room. I pack my trunk and change into my bed clothes and then lay down. I fall asleep praying that I won't have the nightmares that are sure to come.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own anything noticeable.   
> please read and review. :)   
> this story is also posted on Fanfiction.net but I wanted to add it here too.

Chapter Two  
I wake up to Ginny shaking me. "What are you doing in my room?" I ask while rubbing my eyes. She grins. "Ron's downstairs," she says while avoiding my question. I stand up and change then go to the bathroom to brush my teeth.  
I run downstairs and see Ron. I grin then run into his arms. "Nice to see you too," he says laughing. "When did you get here?" I ask. "Exactly twenty minutes ago," he says, "Mum's in the kitchen having tea with your mum. Dad tried to skip work to come here today. Mum was so mad. It was great, but my ears still hurt." I smile. I really missed all of the Weasleys and Harry. "Where's Harry?" I ask. "I dunno, why don't you turn around?" Says a voice I could never forget. I turn. "Harry!" I yell and give him a hug. He laughs. "Hey Mione," he says. He goes over to Ginny and grabs her hand. I smile and grab Ron's.  
We walk into the kitchen. "Hey Mrs. Weasley," I say smiling. She gets up and gives me a hug. "You ready to go, Hun?" She asks. "Yeah, let me go grab my stuff." I say and run upstairs. Ginny follows and grabs my bag and Crookshanks' cage while I grab my trunk.  
When we get back to the living room, everyone is standing around the fire place. I give my mum a hug. "Mum, where's dad?" "He had to go to work 'Mione. I know you wanted to see him before you left but one of us had to be in the office," my mum answers. "Oh, um, tell him I love him, okay?" I ask while giving my mum another hug. "Of course honey," my mum replies. I let go of her and smile at the Weasleys and Harry. "Okay let's go," I say. Harry is first to leave by grabbing some floo powder and stepping in the fire place. He yells 'the burrow' and then disappears. Ginny goes after him then Ron and finally Mrs. Weasley. I turn to my mum and give her a final hug. "I love you mum," I say. "I love you too baby. Now go have some fun," she says smiling. I smile in return then I'm twirling in a cloud of smoke and ash and wind up at the borrow.  
I use magic to remove the soot from me then sit at the table by Ron. Harry and Ginny are outside "talking" and nobody else is around. The burrow is strangely quiet for once.  
It's awkward. Ron and I have never really been alone. Harry, Ginny, or one of the twins always seem to pop up, and now I have no idea what to say. When do I ever not know what to say? Ugghh. Think, Granger, think. I look at Ron and he's looking at me. He slowly starts to lean towards me. Our lips meet and it's not what it's supposed to be like. There isn't a spark. It just feels nice so I let him continue to kiss me.  
After awhile Fred and George walk into the kitchen. We both pull away from each other very quickly and then Ron turns bright red and a little blush appears on my cheeks. "So what have you two been up to?" George says. "I have to go, um, um, study?" I say but it comes out like a question because I know I'm done with school. I run up the stairs to Ginny's room. Ginny comes in five minutes later. "Gin, I think I'm going to break up with Ron," I say


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I won't be able to update until my beta emails me the edited version of Chapter Four. But until then heres chapter three. I know its short but I personally think that it has to be like this. Chapter four is coming asap. :)

Chapter Three  
"Really? I thought you were. He can be a prat sometimes. Besides, you two are better off as friends." Ginny replies. "I thought you'd be mad at me," I say, confused. "Why would I? Harry is like your brother and you never got mad at me for dating other guys especially when we both knew he realized he felt the same way I felt about him," she says while staring at me like I'm stupid. "Are you gonna do it like, now?" "Yeah. I don't want to lead him on. I just hope he doesn't hate me," I whisper the last part. "He's not gonna hate you. He will be hurt at first, but after a while, he will get over it." Ginny says reassuringly. I smile at her and walk out the door.  
I walk into the kitchen and see Ron talking to the twins. "Um, Ronald, can I talk to you alone?" I ask. He looks at his brothers and then follows me outside. I stare at the ground and try to get my thoughts straight. "Ron, we've been friends since Halloween all those years ago. I cherish your friendship as much as I do Harry's and Ginny's. So this is why I have to do this before we start hating each other. And you are probably gonna start hating me anyway. But I think it's best that we just stay friends," I say, whispering the last part while still staring at my feet. "I can't believe you Hermione! I thought you loved me!" Ron yells. "I do Ronald. Just like I love Harry - like a brother," I say, finally looking up at him. He doesn't look mad, just sad. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "Whatever Hermione!" He yells and then runs inside and slams the door. I sit down on the ground and put my face in my hands. The only thought running through my head is that I just lost my best friend.


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaayyyee its been almost a year since I updated but I will finish this story even if it takes ten years lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all

The rest of the summer has passed with Ron ignoring me and Ginny telling me constantly that he'll get over it. Tomorrow me and Gin will be on our way to Hogwarts.

Four days ago, when our Hogwarts letters came, there was a note inside that said I was chosen to be Head Girl, in the bottom of the envelope was a gold and red Head Girl badge. Fred and George started cracking jokes about how obvious it was that I was going to be Head Girl as soon as they found out.

Being Head Girl meant I have to arrive early to Kings Cross, so we will be leaving The Burrow at around eight a.m. I walk out by the broom cupboard and see Ron walking out of it. I turn around and head back inside but I hear Ron mutter something under his breath so I turn around. "What did you say Ronald?" I ask. "I, uh, just, I'm sorry, about everything, I was a total git and I overreacted, and I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore." He says staring at the ground. "You were a git" I say and smack his arm, "but I forgive you." Hes smiles at me and leans in for a hug. "I'm glad were friends again." He says. I smile and reply, "so am I."

That night Mrs. Weasley decides to throw us a goodbye party and a celebration for me making Head Girl.

I walk over to where Harry, Ginny and Ron are talking. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" Harry asks me. I think about it for a minute. "Yes and no. Its going to be weird going back without you guys, and the war is going to bring back bad memories. But I'm excited to see all the professors and my friends again." I answer truthfully. "Don't deny it 'mione the main thing you miss is the schoolwork." Ron says jokingly. I smile and walk over to George.

Over the summer me and George have gotten closer, hes one of my closest friends.

He was devastated when Emelia died, just like Fred was when Angelina died. But Fred was able to move on, hes now in a relationship with Lee. Yes he realized he was indeed, bisexual. George is just now moving on.

We all know hes taken it pretty hard, but only Fred and I know how hard it really is for him.

I smile softly at him and wrap my arms around him in a gentle hug. "You have to come visit me all the time. And owl me everyday alright?" I say tearing up a bit. "I will but not everyday, maybe once a month." He says grinning. I smile knowing out of everyone I know, he will be the one to owl me the most.

We hang out for a while until Mrs. Weasley tells me and Ginny to go and get ready for sleep.

We walk upstairs and change. Ginny grins sheepishly at me before walking to Percy's old room to have a snogging session with Harry. I don't approve but I don't say anything either. I wait up for her and when she comes back her hairs a mess and her face is bright red. We talk about random things until we both drift asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! If you liked it tell me and if you didnt like it tell me, and let me know what I'm doing wrong! (: JlynnRoss


End file.
